


October 1: Ass Worship

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Frotting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Beta, Rimming, ass worship, i mean obviously, rafael barba's ass is museum quality, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: I mean, it's a kinktober prompt, so see above.





	October 1: Ass Worship

Sonny sighs in relief as he steps into the elevator and presses the button for Rafael's floor. It's been a long week, and he's finally off for two days. He takes off his tie and undoes his vest, wishing he could strip down right where he stands.

"Rafael?" Sonny calls as he opens the door to Rafael's apartment. He glances around the main room. Rafael's not in sight.

"Bedroom," Rafael replies from down the hall, his voice sounding muffled.

Sonny drops his keys on the kitchen counter and takes off his shoes, lining them up by the door. He walks down the hall as he pulls off his vest. "I am so glad--" He stops short at the sight of Rafael on the bed. 

Rafael's only wearing a pair of very short boxer briefs. He's on his stomach, the top half of his body hanging over the bed as he reaches for something underneath. The boxer briefs are dark blue, framing his ass perfectly, and Sonny forgets the rest of his sentence.

"I dropped--Hi to you, too," Rafael says as he feels Sonny's hands slide over his ass. He levers himself up so he can look over his shoulder. Sonny's running his thumbs back and forth over the waistband of Rafael's underwear and as Rafael watches, Sonny bends down and kisses the dimples on his lower back.

"I have no idea why you're mostly naked, but I gotta say, it's a hell of a way to come home," Sonny tells him.

Rafael presses his ass into Sonny's hands and grins when Sonny moans and squeezes in response. "Don't let me distract you from whatever you're about to do," he says. He lies flat, tucking his arms under his head. He's only mostly naked because he was changing into casual clothes, and he was hanging over the bed because he'd dropped a cuff link, but it can wait. Sonny's hands are warm and firm as they massage his ass and lower back, and it feels amazing.

"I have missed you this week," Sonny says, pressing another kiss to Rafael's back.

"Please tell me you're not saying that to my ass," Rafael replies.

Sonny giggles and pulls down Rafael's waistband half an inch. "I'm not saying it _only_ to your ass." He kitten licks just at the top of Rafael's crease, loving the way Rafael rocks his hips back to ask for more. Sonny licks the same spot again, then trails his mouth back and forth along the very top of Rafael's cheeks as he pulls the underwear down another half inch. 

"God, you look so good," Sonny says. He bites softly at each cheek and hooks his fingers under Rafael's underwear so he can pull them off in one pull. He tosses them over his shoulder without looking and drops to his knees, grabbing Rafael by the thighs to pull him closer.

Rafael lets out a laughing yelp at the manhandling. "Easy!"

"Yeah, I am," Sonny says, and he laughs at Rafael's pained groan at his joke. He runs his hands up Rafael's thighs, rubbing his thumbs into the crease where thighs meet ass. He presses the bottom of his palms to the bottom curve of Rafael's cheeks and spreads his fingers wide so he can touch as much as possible. He digs his fingertips in and watches the way Rafael shivers. "That good?" he asks.

"Always," Rafael replies. He arches his back when Sonny starts massaging with his palms, fingers shifting as he works his hands in circles.

"Gonna get you nice and relaxed," Sonny says. He leans in and licks Rafael's crease from end-to-end, going as slowly as he possibly can to make Rafael shiver and press back against his mouth. "Then I'm gonna make you come from my tongue in your ass."

Rafael hisses at the promise in Sonny's voice. "Do I get to jerk off?"

"You can rub off on the bed," Sonny replies. He licks Rafael's again, then moves his hands so he's massaging Rafael's lower back. "I want you good and messy when I'm finished with you."

Rafael presses his forehead against his arms as Sonny pulls his cheeks apart, then lets them fall back together. "We'll have to change the duvet."

Sonny laughs, his breath hot against Rafael's left cheek. "We'll manage," he says. He kisses the cheek, then lifts it from the bottom so he can suck hard at the point where Rafael's ass meets his thigh. "I'm gonna leave you a few reminders I was here," he says as he shifts to lift Rafael's right cheek. "Something we'll both know is there."

Rafael groans and clenches his hands into fists. He loves when Sonny marks him up. Loves knowing he has physical proof under his clothes that Sonny loves his body and wants to be near him, wants to leave a sign he's been there. 

Sonny finishes marking Rafael up and spreads his cheeks again. He rubs his thumbs on either side of Rafael's hole and breathes hotly against it when Rafael rocks his hips. He kisses the ring of muscle as lightly as he can. Rafael curses softly, and Sonny grins to himself. He loves working Rafael up slowly like this, having the time to really devote himself to showing Rafael how much he loves him. 

"Would you do something?" Rafael says, pressing his hips back again. 

Sonny laughs and kisses above Rafael's hole, then below it. He trails his mouth down to Rafael's balls and groans in appreciation when Rafael lifts his hips so Sonny can suck and kiss them. Rafael's hard, his dick flushed pink. Sonny takes his right hand off Rafael's ass so he can trails his fingers up Rafael's dick. 

"God," Rafael huffs, and a shiver runs through his whole body. "Do that again."

Sonny does, adjusting his weight so his left arm is pressed hard against Rafael's thigh so he doesn't tip over. He keeps working Rafael's balls as well, enjoying the small moans Rafael makes one after the other. 

Once Rafael is shivering constantly, Sonny stops teasing his dick and kisses his way back up to Rafael's hole. He teases the muscle around the edge with tiny licks and barely there kisses. Rafael's moans speed up, one trailing into another and into another until it's just one, long perfect sound.

Sonny sucks directly over Rafael's hole and thrusts his tongue in hard when Rafael's moans turn into a shout. He presses in hard, sucking and licking with minimum finesse because he's as wound up as Rafael, his teasing having backfired spectacularly.

"I'm gonna--" Rafael gets out between moans and shouts, pressing his hips hard into the bed. 

Sonny licks up and down Rafael's crease as he drops a hand to undo his slacks. He nearly catches his dick in his zipper as he pulls it from his underwear, but he doesn't notice. He's pressing a thumb dead center on Rafael's hole, just barely breaching the entrance as he keeps sucking and licking. Rafael's pushing back against his face so hard Sonny's afraid he'll lose his balance, but he doesn't let up. He can feel the tension climbing up Rafael's body, and he knows he's close. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Rafael gasps out as he clutches at the duvet and speeds up his thrusts. His orgasm hits him by surprise. One moment he's frustrated at the softness of the blanket and how it's not the kind of friction he needs, and the next, he feels his come splashing on his stomach and chest and wetting the space beneath him. 

Sonny stands on shaky legs and holds Rafael's cheeks apart as he slides his dick up and down Rafael's crease. His angle isn't perfect, and every few strokes, the head of his dick slides right against Rafael's hole. Rafael turns to watch him come undone by fucking against his ass. Sonny's biting his lower lip and making hungry, needy sounds as he squeezes Rafael's ass hard enough to bruise. 

"Yeah, come on," Rafael manages to get out. "Come all over me. You fucking love to."

Sonny's mouth drops open, and he bends in half, leaving a trail of biting, messy kisses on Rafael's back as he puts his weight on his hips and comes in a hard jerk that covers Rafael's ass and back and Sonny's shirt. 

Sonny presses his forehead between Rafael's shoulder blades and rides out the aftershock of his orgasm, his dick sliding in the mess pooling just at the top of Rafael's ass. "Fuck, you're amazing," he pants out. The kisses this time are soft and sweet, gentle, open-mouthed drops of affection.

Rafael drops his head back onto his arms and groans when Sonny trails his fingers through the mess on his back and rubs two fingers lightly against Rafael's hole. "I can't feel my toes," he says, laughing.

Sonny laughs with him, and Rafael listens to the sounds of him stripping out of his clothes. Sonny lays next to him a moment later, fingers running through Rafael's hair.

"If that's the hand you just rubbed in your own jizz, I'm kicking you out with any clothes."

"One time that happened," Sonny grouses, leaning in to peck Rafael on the end of the nose. He flops down again, his eyes fluttering closed. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll strip the bed," he says. 

"Leave it," Rafael replies as he turns on his side. "I'll get it after I shower."

Sonny pulls Rafael to him and licks some of his cum off his chest. "You're the best," he murmurs.

Rafael chuckles quietly, pushing Sonny's hair off his forehead. "You, too," he says, and he leaves Sonny to nap as he gets off the bed and goes to start the shower.


End file.
